Ask Arcee and Barricade
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Yes, I jumped on the bandwagon and did my own "ask Transformers" story. Only it's not in script format. Also, this is dedicated to Transformers101 and Soundwave0107 who inspired me to write this. This has now been completed; do not ask any more questions!
1. Chapter 1

Ask Arcee and Barricade, chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; just myself. Also, Arcee and her sisters are all individuals in this fic.

Author's note: I know other people have done this but I wanted to do a questions fic myself, only in story format as I did with a Lilo and Stitch fanfic of mine which had a similar premise.

When both Arcee and Barricade had heard about doing what the humans called a "fan fiction" with one of the many authors, the latter had groaned and complained as both drove to an undisclosed location of an abandoned air hanger. When they both got there, they saw a teenage human girl typing away on a computer; said girl had blue eyes, blondish-brown hair and glasses. She was also wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a wolf on the front that looked as though it were fading out, gray sweatpants, dark blue ankle socks and white and gray Nike sneakers with pink checkmarks on them.

"Are you username MISCrasyaboutfanfics?" Barricade practically shouted.

The teenage girl turned around, a little scared but not much. "Yeah; I didn't exactly expect your leaders to give you permission to do this."

"Optimus thought it would be proof enough for Galloway to realize that the Fallen's broadcast revealing the existance of the Cybertronians was not going to turn all humans against us Autobots." Arcee stated. "Just what are the rules for this?"

"First of all, if you two want to fight, please take it outside." MISCrasyaboutfanfics replied. "Second, the questions can be anything as long as they're PG-13 or below. Also, I need 3 reviews before I do the next chapter."

"I do not want to have to deal with her."

"Cade, you're going to have to deal with her for the next 29 chapters after this. I plan to do 30 chapters total, give or take a few." the human fan fiction author said, practically exasparated, then turned excited. "Also, cookies for everyone who reviews!!!"

Arcee couldn't help but wonder if this fan fiction author was definitely going to live up to her username; Barricade meanwhile only changed his mind and wanted to answer questions just to prove to Megatron that some humans sided with the Decepticons.

Now all everyone had to do was wait for the questions...

Author's note: Yes, I really want to do this. Also, to Transformers101 a.k.a. Shadow and Soundwave0107, if you are reading this please tell me what you think!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews to those who sent them!

"Well guys." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "We've got 1 comment and 2 questions."

Arcee had fallen into recharge and woke up. Barricade had been awake as it were the whole time and asked "What's the comment?"

"Well, TFSTARFIRE said 'bring on the next chapter' so here it is!" the teenage human said, showing what she was typing.

"Well, the first questiosn are from chausettes et chauseurs." Arcee said, then read them.

_Arcee, have you ever been in love with a mech?_  
_Barricade, do you miss Frenzy?_

"No, not that much; he was annoying." the blak and white Decepticon admitted.

"No I have never been in love with a mech; Skids and Mudflap have a crush on me and my sisters though.'

"Arcee, they are idiots for thinking that you'd like them!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics practically shouted. "Anyway, next questions are from Soundwave0107."

_Me: Nice, good 4 u :D_  
_Grindor: Our biggest fan got her own story!_  
_Jolt: Yep! HI FLAREUP!_

_Me: Alright. Barricade, if ever confronted by G1 Prowl, what would u do?_  
_Grindor: Chromia, Arcee, do u wanna come round my place ;)_  
_Jolt: I love you Flareup! 3 :D_

"I'd beat the slag out of him." Barricade stated.

"Grindor, no Chromia doesn't but I do." Arcee said. "I hate to admit it but I want to actually get to see Vortex."

"Oh he's cute all right...."

"Cade, shut up! I have to leave for school now." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "Yes Jolt, I'll tel Flareup you love her; she's not here right now she's shopping with Mikaela."

Author's note; Got to go now, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own myself and my OC Peaches.

MISCrasyaboutfanfics walked into the abandoned hangar, then sat down at the computer. She only heard Barricade walk in. The latter then said "If you're wondering where Arcee is she's gone to get some energon for us."

"Well, she sent me the answers to these questions that were for her so I don't have to worry about that." the teenager replied. "Also an announcement for all reviewers/readers; I will not be updating on Saturday because my family is going to D.C. for the Smithsonian Kite Festival and we'll be gone all day. I might update Sunday depending on whether I have time to or not-"

"All right, 1st questions are from Mr. Crossover." Barricade interrupted, cutting off the human girl.

_Arcee. How does it feel that you and your sisters are the only remaining femmes. If not the last._

_Barricade. How does it feel getting your aft by Sweet little bumblebee. And where you in ROTF._

"Megatron wanted to give the newer Earthbound Decepticons more experience so I didn't get to be in Revenge of the Fallen."

"Okay, and what about the first thing he asked?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics said.

"It was embarassing and I swear I'll tear his spark out next time I see him!-well, I would if he wasn't carrying a sparkling."

"No, we are not the last femmes." Arcee stated, as she walked in with 2 low grade energon cubes.

"Okay next questions are from Soundwave0107." the teenage human said.

_Grindor: Im back! Barricade, why didn't you come to help us catach the boy and all that?_  
_JOlt: Arcee, what is your favourite pastime?_  
_Grindor: Arcee, feel free to come see Vortex! In fact, you may soonf ind others like him ;P_

"I already said it when I answered Mr. Crossover's question." Barricade groaned, completely annoyed.

Arcee sipped a bit of an energon cube. "What's this I hear about Bumblebee-oh never mind, it has something to do with what Shadow writes doesn't it?"

"Yes, answer your question please!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics groaned.

"My favorite pasttimes are hunting Decepticons and watching what the humans call 'anime', mainly Sailor Moon." the pnk girlbot said.

"So, how is Shadow?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked, really wanting to know.

"She can tell you herself when she reviews, now post this and get to school!" someone shouted.

The teen turned around. It was Optimus who was trying to remind Arcee to come back to the base as well. "Yes I'm going to be here next chapter, Mary.,"

"Don't say my real name!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics ran out the door as she said this...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, I'm back from school...guys, where's Optimus?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, he wasn't really there; that was a hologram I made just to get you out of here." Barricade admitted.

"You fragging, glitchheaded-" the teenage girl started shouting.

"That will do, 1st questiosn are from Transformers1010." Arcee interrupted.

_Barricade your such a sore-loser!  
anyways,  
Barricade: favorite food? movie? language? book? game? gaming system? color?  
Arcee: favorite food? movie? language? book? game? gaming system? color?  
Barricade: what do you do in your spare time or when your just really bored?  
Arcee: What do ya think of Starscream and Megatron?  
Barricade: do you ever doubt Megatron's...intelligence?_

that's all for now! High grade and energon cookies for Arcee and Barricade, and uh...I dunno, nachos? For MISCrasyaboutfanfics?

"Pizza, The Matrix movies, English, Brave New World, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: the Game, X-box and red, in that order." the black and white Decepticon said.

"My favorites food would be popcorn, my favorite movie is The Powerpuff Girls Movie, favorite language is Japaneese. I don't have a particular favorite book, game or gaming system but my favorite color is blue." Arcee "breathed" a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Arcee, what now?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked. "The other question."

"Starscream and Megatron are jerks but not in the same way that Galloway is a jerk." the pink femme stated.

"What I do in my spare time is try to find Transformers fans like that human in New Mexico who made his car look like my vehicle mode." Barricade added. "No, I don't doubt Megatron's intelligence."

"By the way, Shadow, I don't like nachos so I'll give them to my siblings. I do like Pepsi or Coca-Cola though so pass that on to everyone!" the human teen said. "Before you break out the high grade and cookies, here are the questions from Soundwave0107."

_Grindor: Do you or your sisters want a date? I'm avaliable! :D  
Jolt: Stay away from Flareup! Anyway, Barricade, what were you, Brawl and Bonecrusher talking about when you were responding to Starscream's call?  
Grindor: Arcee, what made you chose your alt mode?_

"Yes, I'd like a date;" Arcee admitted. "Like MIScrasyaboutfanfics said, Saturday would be good."

"I thought you liked being single!" Barricade said.

"**All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies-**" MISCrasyaboutfanfics started singing.

"That is very annoying so don't sing that!." the pink girl bot said."I chose my alt mode because I thought it looked cool."

"I forgot what we were talking about."

"Really 'Cade?"

"Yes, MISCrasyaboutfanfics, really. Anyways, the next questions are from Mr. Crossover."

_Barricade. Do you have crush on any one._.

Arcee. What was the worst battle you ever been in

"Well, no." Barricade said sighing.

"The worst was Egypt because Flareup and I almost died. Jolt was especially worried and actually crying in his room later until Ratchet told him we would live." Arcee said.

"Idiot."

"Barricade, do not call Jolt an idiot!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics shouted. "He's not stupid you know! Anyways, please tell me if I should have anyone else in a future chapter!"

Author's note: This was quick. Tomorrow, I'm gone all day and then back on Sunday like I said before!! So anyways, thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own myself and my other OC who appears at the end of the chapter.

"Okay guys, I swear I am never drinking Pepsi again!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics said, as she walked into the room. "It doesn't taste that good anymore."

Arcee was muttering to herself " Primus they're going to kill me".

"She's still trying to fnd out how to break the news to Optimus that she 'did it' with Grindor." Barricade explained.

"Well, Arcee, please calm down long enough to answer these questions from xxIronhideForeverxx?" the teenage girl asked.

"Yes, here they are" the pink femme read them off.

_Hey there! I saw this story and I thought I would ask a few questions! :D_  
_Barricade, your an awesome decepticon by the way, probably the best; anyways, what would you do if you saw Sam Witwicky without Bumblebee around?_  
_And Arcee, nice to see you, glad you're alright from the Egypt battle! My questions is what is the best thing about being an autoobt femme?_

_That's all I got for now, peace! :D_  
_~xxIronhideForeverxx_

"Well, I'd kill him." the black and white Decepticon replied.

"The best thing about being an Autobot femme is that I don't leak anything once a month." Arcee stated.

"Oh, you're still mad because I'm going through that, right?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"Just a little. Next questions are from Transformers101."

_Barricade: if you be my friend I'll give you high-grade! what do ya say?_  
_Arcee: have you seen the movie,dawn of the dead?_  
_Barricade: have you ever been really paranoid about something?_

_that's all,I'm in school right now,and I gotta switch classes._  
_High-grade for both of you! and cake for the author!_

"Well, all right. No I have never been really paranoid, except when Soundwave blackmails somebody because I know I could be next." 'Cade stated, shivering a little.

"No I have not seen Dawn of the Dead. Thank you for the energon but I'm not going to have it now." Arcee said.

"Oh, thanks for the cake Shadow!-Arcee, what is going on with you?"

"Ratchet's going to give me a systems check and then he'll expect to tell everyone what happened between me and Grindor-MISCrasyaboutfanfics, you better not say a word!!" the pink femme said, panicking a bit and then hiding in a closet.

"Don't expect me to lie for you." the human teen stated. "Barricade can and I'l pretend it's nothing new."

Ratchet had indeed driven up and asked "What is going on here? Have you two seen Arcee?"

"No." Barricade replied, sounding truthful. MISCrasyaboutfanfics wanted to agree with him but didn't have the guts to agree with the lie.

"She needs to see me; her systems check is long overdue." the medic said firmly. "Tell her that, MISCrasyaboutfanfics; yes I know Barricade is lying."

"Well, okay I can't lie; I have seen her, she's hiding in the closet and she's going to kill me for telling you where she is!!!"

Ratchet immediately went to find her, and Barricade simply glared,just a little, at the human teen. "You panicked." the latter stated. "Why?"

"I don't normally panic like that; first of all, it's because it's that time of the month, secondly I can't lie to Ratchet when he knows more about medicine than everyone else does. Yes, he probably knows what happens when humans lie." MISCrasyaboutfanfics stated. "Well, we'll just have to wait..."

A few minutes later, Arcee was driving off after Ratchet in vehicle mode. "I swear I am going to-"

"Arcee, you can't keep something like that a secret forever; I thought you enjoyed it!" the human teen said sadly.

"If you have to know, yes Arcee is carrying a sparkling." Ratchet called back. "Flareup's not going to be the only expectant mother on NEST base."

Barricade then guessed "Grindor's the father, so Vortex is going to have a half sister and a stepmother, sort of."

"Yes, that's correct." the pink femme muttered. "Don't expect me to be here next chapter, MISCrasyaboutfanfics."

"Oh, and it's my fault you did what you did on Saturday?" the human teen shouted as the two Autobots drove away. "Maybe Peaches should just answer questions next chapter instead!"

"Who's Peaches?' Barricade asked.

An orange female Autobot then walked into the room; she had red hands and feet and what would looked like a "ponytail" on her head. "I am. I"m the author's OC, yes but I still want someone to ask me questions!"

MISCrasyaboutfanfics sighed. "Well, I hope that Arcee's sparkling is a girl,don't you? There's too many mechs and not enough femmes, no offence 'Cade."

"None taken. Do not send Arcee any questions for the next chapter as she is not in the mood to answer them." Barricade paused "Oh Primus help me deal with this..."

Author's note: Yeah I should have waited until I had 3 reveiws but I wanted to update anyway so I did. Also, is it all right to consider someone else's fanfic personal canon?


	6. Chapter 6

Ask Arcee and Barricade chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song "Under Your Spell" by Amber Benson. Just my OCs and myself.

"Well, Peaches, you didn't get that many questions but you still got two." Barricade said, looking at the list of reviews.

"Whatever." the orange femme said. "MISCrasyaboutfanfics, Arcee has cooled off a bit but as far as how everyone reacted to her carrying a sparkling, well Optimus said she's responsible for it, Ironhide and Sideswipe are mad that she did it with a Decepticon, Flareup and Jolt are excited, the twins don't care, Bumblebee and Jazz aren't sure what to think. I'm personally happy for her."

"Okay, let's read these questions now and hope Arcee changes her mind and shows up." the human teen replied. "These are from xxIronhideForeverxx."

_Hi all autobots and decepticons! I'm here to ask more questions, I love this story now! :D  
Barricade, do you think Starscream made a better decepticon leader while Megatron was dead? And do you have any decepticon buddies?  
Arcee, how are your sisters doing? And does any of the autobot mechs flirt with you?_

_That's all for now, see you later! :D_  
_~xxIronhideForeverxx_

'Well, Megatron's the better leader. No, I do not have any buddies, except for the fact that I always stay on Soundwave's good side but I don't know if that counts." Barricade replied.

"Arcee, are you going to come over here now? I've already said 'I'm sorry at least 25 times before posting this!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics said, almost pleadingly.

"Yes, fine, I will." Arcee walked into the room, then read her questions. "They're fine and no none of the mechs flirt with me. Skids and Mudflap are no longer going through that phase."

"Okay, next questions are mine!" Peaches sighed, then read the 2nd review from xxIronhideForeverxx.

_Oh and hi Peaches, I forgot to ask you a question, I'm very sorry :)_  
_Peaches, do you have a crush on any autobot mechs? And who's your best bud?_

"I do have a crush on Jazz; I'll admit that." the orange femme replied. "My best femme friend is Shadow and my best mech friend is Sideswipe. Anyways, before we go on just bear with me while I explain what's happened to me; my human parents died last night. The plane they were using to go to NEST base to visit me was shot down by Starscream, and everyone else didn't arrive in time."

Peaches started sobbing. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME?!"

"Snap out of it!" Arcee practically shouted. "Optimus Prime and the rest of us have been worried."

"Says the femme who enjoyed 'doing it' with a Decepticon; you're going to have a sparkling to take care of and you'll do it yourself if Grindor doesn't do anything to help." Peaches argued. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!!" She then rapidly transformed from her robot mode to her human mode, and started muttering curses at Starscream.

"Ignore her; next questions are from Psyconinja7." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said.

_Barricade: I love u yur my fav transformer! can i go on a date with you pretty please? _

_Arcee. Nice alt. what's it like to be one of the few cybertronian femmes?_

"Yes, I'll date you but if only to get away from these annoying femmes." the black and white Decepticon said, pointing to the two Autobots and one human.

"Well Arcee can tell you that it's cool being a femme; right?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"Very exciting." the pink Autobot said.

"Next questions are from Transformers101." Peaches had calmed herself down, then transformed back into robot mode, before reading them.

_I personally hope it's a mech...but anyways,_  
_Barricade: yeah, I'm really paranoid right now, I can't even go into my kitchen for less than 5 minutes alone! how frequently does Soundwave blackmail people?_  
_Arcee: do you want the sparkling?_

"Of course I want the sparkling! It's my responsibility." Arcee sighed, then started imagining more "alone time" with Grindor.

"Usually only when they disobey orders but sometimes once a week." Barricade stated. "Last questions are from Soundwave0107."

_Grindor: Well Jolts on paternal crap, so me and Breakaway are here!_  
_Breakaway: Arcee, what was doing Grindor like? Not that I want to, im just curious. And Barricade, u suck._  
_Grindor: I'm gonna be a dad? Again? OH HOORAY! IM A DAD AGAIN! :D Arcee, I officially love you._  
_Breakaway: Shut up, you fanny fan fan. See u guys later!_

"Well, it's-amazing." the pink femme said, as music started playing.

"Peaches, did you put coffee in her energon?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"Yeah because she always sings when she has her energon spiked." Peaches replied. "Optimus doesn't know it's me though."

Yes this is disturbing but you're reading it correctly; Arcee said "Grindor, this one's for you." then started singing.

**I lived my life in shadow**

**Never the sun on my face**

**It didn't seem so sad though**

**I figured that was my place.**

**Now I'm bathed in light**

**Something just isn't right**

**I'm under your spell**

**How else could it be?**

**Anyone would notice me**

**It's magic I can tell  
**

**How you set me free**

**Brought me out so easily**

Arcee did continue singing and Peaches ignored her saying "Okay, thanks to everyone whose reviewed and please send more questions. Also, in chapter 8 we will reveal whether Arcee's sparkling will be a mech or a femme. Stay tuned!"

Author's note: Peaches is going to be in really big trouble with Ratchet soon. LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peaches had come in, with a dent on the side of her face. "Yes, Ratchet did throw a wrench at me when he found out I put coffee in Arcee's energon." she said. "By the way, Arcee is out with Grindor, talking about how they're going to raise their sparkling so I've got Vortex to watch."

As the Decpeticon sparkling tried to struggle out of the Autobot Pretender's arms, MISCrasyaboutfanfics began reading the questions. "First questions for this are from xxIronhideForeverxx."

_Me: Hey hey everyone, I'm back! :D And I brought my best bud along today :D_  
_Ironhide: Yeah, well, don't get used to it "best bud" _  
_Me: Alright, alright; Arcee, I personally hope your sparkling is a femme and is Grindor really the father of your sparkling?_  
_Ironhide: I don't believe decepticons can make good fathers, do you know what I mean?_  
_Me: Oh sush 'Hide, and Barricade, what is the best part about being evil?_  
_Ironhide: NOTHING is good about being evil!!_  
_Me: That wasn't a question for you, it was for Barricade_  
_Ironhide: Fine fine, but I don't care, I am still entitled to my opinion _  
_Me: Okay, that's all I got for today, peace out everyone!! :D _  
_Ironhide: And don't let the door slap you on the way out!_

"Yes, Grindor is really the father." Peaches said. "By the way, Barricade's not coming today."

Just as she said that, a certain police car drove in, then transformed to robot mode. "April Fool's, Autobot!" he said laughing. "By the way, I have to take Vortex back to Grindor before I answer my question."

MISCrasyaboutfanfics waited and a few minutes later Barricade returned to answer his question. "Well, the best part about being evil is that Megatron doesn't have a lot of rules; just that we can't mention an Autobot's name in conversation except if they're part of his plans. And Ironhide, Grindor actually takes care of Vortex so you are completely wrong about saying Decepticons don't make good fathers." the latter said.

"Artemis K. Arrow seems to think this is funny but we'll answer those questions after I read these ones from Soundwave0107." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said, almost sighing, as she read them.

_Grindor: That song was beautiful. I never thought I would find a femme that I could truly be with, but I have found one. My spark with forever more be yours, my beautiful Arcee, and I will gladly help raise our child, Optimus Prime be damned!_  
_Breakaway: You're crazy, whirligig. Anyway, Barricade, do you ever crave donuts? And Arcee, if it's a mech, can you name it Breakaway Jr? :3_  
_Grindor: Never! "Beats up Breakaway" I love u, Arcee!_

While the human teen had been reading these questions, Arcee had pulled up in her vehicle mode. "Well, I'm here now, MISCrasyaboutfanfics."

"Okay then, answer your question."

"No, I do not think I will name my sparkling 'Breakaway Jr.'" the pink Autobot said. "Anyways, Grindor asked me to marry him."

"What was your answer?" Peaches asked.

"I said yes."

Barricade nearly spit out his energon cube, then tried to ignore what was just said as he answered his question. "No, I do not crave donuts. Stupid fleshling stereotypes."

"Anyways, next questions are from Artemis K. Arrow." Peaches sighed.

_Aw... Arcee, heh, try listening to a song called "Capri" by Colbie Callait, it's really good. ^_^_

_This is really awesome, MISCrasyabutfanfics! i had a good laugh AND cry from readin it..._

_Barricade, why did you chose to be a police car? i kinda thought it was sick, cause policemen are supposed to be the "good guys". _

_Also... Does Bumblbee have a girlfriend that you know of?_

_Looking forward to the next chapter! _

_~AKA_

"I might listen to that song soon." Arcee said. "I have never heard of it before."

"Well, I knew that most humans would 'trust' law enforcement to a certain extent. That's why I chose it." Baricade siad. "No, Bumblebee does not have a girlfriend. Last questions are from Transformers101."

_I'm your best femme friend and Sideswipe's your best mech friend?...awesome! Sides will love that...oh, here he is now._  
_So, all these questions are for Peaches,_  
_Favorite food? game? gaming system? movie? book? car? company? store? t.v. show? what do ya think of all the other autobots? _

_Oh and Sideswipe wants to ask a question:_  
_Are you comin' to the beach with everyone else this afternoon?_

_high-grade for all! and chocolate chip cookies for the author...I gotta get to school._

"Okay, my favorite game is Halo, my favorite gaming system is X-Box 360, my favorite movie is The Notebook because it made me cry and I rarely do that." Peaches paused, then continued. "My favorite book is Teen Idol, and the rest is Stingray, Wal-Mart for both conpany and store and my favorite TV shows are Buffy the Vampire Slayer and it's spinoff series Angel only because I can sort of relate to Angel."

"How?" Barricade asked.

"Well, he's a vampire with a soul so in a sense he's a bit of two things, undead and alive just like I'm human and Autobot, in a sense." the orange femme said. " Yes, Sideswipe I'll go to the beach with everyone. I really like the Autobots a lot; Optimus is sort of like a father ever since-what happened to my human parents. He got me to talk about my nightmares."

"Just out of curiosity, what were those nightmares about?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"Well, they're about the Decepticons torturing me by making me see very violent images of people dying and then turning Shadow into a vampire that drinks energon as well as blood." Peachs shuddered. "Shadow, please tell me that is never going to happen!!!"

"I've got to leave; Ratchet is constantly worrying about whether I'm endangering myself and my sparkling by going out and doing these questions." Arcee said. "Yes, Peaches you have to come with me because Ironhide needs to give you more weapons training."

"All right; well, I'll be here next chapter but not the one after that." the orange femme said, turning into her human form and climbing onto the pink motorcycle. She put on a helmet. "See you two later!"

Author's note: Yeah, not the best I could come up with but next chapter we reveal whether Arcee and Grindor's sparkling is either a mech or a femme. To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

MISCrasyboutfanfics was getting impatient. "Where are they?" she asked.

Peaches appeared in her human form, riding on Arcee and Barricade followed them into the room.

"Sorry, we just didn't think you'd want to do another chapter in one day." Peaches said sighing, as she got off and transformed into her robot mode. "Anyways, I was out on the shooting range and I don't know if Ironhide thinks I did good or not. By the way, we're at an unused NEST base location in Virginia, the author's home state. It has a space bridge which means we can get places more easily and no it won't harm Arcee or her sparkling to use it often."

"All right, first questions are from xxIronhideForeverxx." Barricade then read off the paper.

_Me: Hey everyone, me and Ironhide are back! :D  
Ironhide: I am back and I have to weapon train Peaches? Alright, I guess I can do that  
Me: Okay, Peaches, do you have an arch-enemy? And Arcee, who's your arch-enemy?  
Ironhide: Mine is Starscream, that decepticreep!  
Me: Oh and Barricade, Ironhide would like to ask you a question *Smirks*  
Ironhide: Yes, what are Megatron's few rules on being a decepticon?  
Me: I personally think Optimus top-matches his brother  
Ironhide: Me too, well then, bye and watch out tonight, I'm on guard patrol!  
Me: See ya! :D_

"Well no, I don't have an arch enemy since I'm not allowed on the battlefield that much." the orange femme replied. "but I do have my own NEST uniform that I wear in my human alternate mode."

"It's very hard to decide who my arch enemy is." Arcee replied.

"Well Megatron's few rules are no Autobots mentioned in conversation unless their part of our schemes, no pissing off Scalpel, and no Hannah Montana songs because Soundwave hates them." Barricade added.

"Next questions are from Mr. Crossover." MISCrasyaboutfanfics was a little too excited as she read them.

_Barricade. Was their anything on cybertron that the equivalent of a donut._

Arcee. Why did you accept Grindor's intvataion to meet him which lead up to you being knocked up.

Peaches. What do you think of Alice.

"No, there was not."

"I accepted it because I wanted to do something that weekend since MISCrasyaboutfanficcs wasn't home that Saturday. I also wanted to see Vortex but it wound up being, more than that."

"Well, I haven't met Alice yet; the last I heard, she survived Mikaela crashing into her and now NEST is trying to capture her." Peaches replied. "You can read more on that in the comic Transformers: Nefarious."

MISCrasyaboutfanfics groaned; she had not gotten to buy that comic when it had come out. "Last questions are from Transformers101."

_Uh, no it won't happen Peaches, although I can drink energon...  
anyways,  
Sideswipe: Barricade, how much do ya like Peaches? and do you even like donuts?  
Me: Barricade...can you fly?  
Sideswipe: what kind of questions is that?!  
Me: a random type question.  
Sideswipe: your weird.  
Me: your one to talk, love.  
Sideswipe: hmph. Can you bring Megatron or Starscream here? I wanna ask them a few questions...and do ya like to party?  
Me: that's all, high-grade for you and ya know, um, I dunno, what do you want to eat MISCrasyaboutfanfics?_

"I don't know what to think of her; she gets ticked off too easily and is completing her training faster than the other Autobots. Yes, I like to party. No, I do not like doughnuts!" Barricade practically shouted the last sentence, then calmed down. "Yes, I can fly; I just haven't done it that much. It would be weird to see a flying police car."

"**Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang we love you**-" MISCrasyaboutfanfics started singing.

"Shut up, fleshling. That song is very irritating."

"Yes we'll bring Megatron and Starscream in here when Arcee has to go on maternity leave." Peaches explained. "By the way, remember we were going to reveal what gender Arcee's sparkling is going to be?"

"Well, what is it?" Barricade asked.

"It's gong to be a femme; Vortex is getting a little sister." Arcee replied.

"All right! By the way Shadow, I love to eat doughnuts, chocolate or vanilla pudding, jello, fries, Pepsi or Coca-Cola, cotton candy and numerous other things that would take too long to list here." MISCrasyaobutfanfics stated. Streamers and balloons than appeared out of nowhere, as well as two party favors that were blown by Peaches and the human teen.

"How did you do that?" Arcee and Barricade both asked.

"A little thing I call 'author power' which allows me to do anything in any story." MISCrasyaboutfanfics smiled. "Thanks to all who have sent questions!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, Arcee is officially on maternity leave so it's just me and Barricade today." Peaches said, sighing. "Anyways, for the anonymous reviewer who complained about spelling errors, we fixed the one in chapter 1 and will be fixing any other ones that there are."

"Okay, anyways here are some actual questions from xxIronhideForverxx." Barricade stated, reading them over.

_Ironhide: Hello humans and Cybertronians, Ironhide here  
Me: And me also! Okay, Arcee, so your sparkling is a girl, congrats! And is Ratchet getting upset that you keep leaving the med bay?  
Ironhide: Hatchet does gets angry when someone is disobeying his orders and I know that from first-hand experience  
Me: I bet 'Hide, you've probably disobeyed him a few times or more like a lot of times  
Ironhide: Yes I have and I'm proud of it  
Me: And Barricade, have you ever tricked humans into believing that your a real cop? And if you did, did you transform into your robot form and scare them?  
Ironhide: Well, the humans were probably scared out of their processors, decepticons, I tell you!  
Me: Yep, whatever you say 'Hide, see ya all later! :D_

"Well, Arcee didn't have to stay even at the base until today so Ratchet was only going to get upset afterwards if she tried to come here to answer her questions." MISCrasyaboutfanfics replied.

"I did once when I pulled a human over for drunk driving. He attributed it to the alcohol when he became sober later." Barricade stated, laughing. "Next and last questions are from Soundwave0107."

_Grindor: A femme?! HOORAY! I love femme sparklings. So cute and high-pitched, especially when you tickle their tummies :3  
Breakaway: Holy mother of- You are a wuss.  
Grindor: Shut up. Anyway, Arcee, do any of your Autobot friends have aproblem with me coming over to be with you? I'll beat up anyone who dares try to spearate me from you.  
Breakaway: Barricade, do you love going nee-naw all the time :P?_

"Arcee has to rest today while she waits for you to come over Grindor but I can tell you that I don't have a problem with it and neither does Shadow." Peaches replied. "I don't know about anyone else on base, except maybe Galloway but he's not as important as he thinks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about so no I don't like it." Barricade replied.

"Peaches, aren't you supposed to be watching four sparklings right now?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"Oh, they're recharging in the next room but they will wake up soon so I better be prepared for the fights over who wants to play what game, whether they should watch Spongebob Squarepants or some other show, etc." the orange femme stated, sighing.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, both good comments and constructive criticism." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "Also, Peaches has to go back to base Vortex and the other sparklings and Barricade needs to return to his duties for a while, just to prove he's still enough of a Decepticon, so filling in for at least the next two chapters are Megatron and Starscream."

"Hello fleshling." Starscream said. "We're only doing this becasue we're taking a break from Shadow's Q&A fic."

Author's note: Please send questions only for Megatron and Starscream next chapter!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You guys didn't have to come; I mean, Shadow's pissed off and everything." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "but then again, no one else wanted to come in and answer questions so I need suggestions as far as who should be next!"

"Oh shut it fleshling; what do you have on us?" Megatron asked.

"I may not be a vampire but I do have this button I can press to automatically get Optimus in here if you guys try to harm me." the teen replied. "Anyways, these questiosn are from xxIronhideForeverxx."

_Ironhide: I have been brought here again by my "best bud"  
Me: Aw, 'Hide, you know I love you  
Ironhide: Yes, whatever you say  
Me: Okay, Megatron, what's the best part of being the decepticon leader and if a decepticon was to disobey you, what would you do?  
Ironhide: I know what he would do, probably kill them  
Me: Let Megatron answer Ironhide! And Starscream, do you ever try and be in charge of the decepticons while Megatron isn't around?  
Ironhide: I bet he does, but as you said, I cannot answer these questions  
Me: You have you're own question story Ironhide!  
Ironhide: I know, I know and if you would like to check that out, feel free to humans!  
Me: Yep, see ya everyone! :D_

"Kill them if it comes to worse; Starscream hasn't gotten there yet." Megatron replied.

"Well, yeah but anyways next questions are from Transformers101."

_Starscream, you are supposed to be staying at the base and being lazy! You are carrying remember! and Megatron, you are supposed to make sure he's lazy!  
but whatever,  
Starscream, is the sparkling doing alright? I mean, I haven't been able to visit you guys...  
Megatron, you happy to be a creator finally? I mean, I would be... you guys will be back answering questions in 10 chapters for my Q&A fic, okay?  
Starscream and Megatron, Skywarp and Thundercracker are having a fun time answering questions...just had to tell you._

high-grade for you Megatron and low-grade for you Starscream. The high-grade could possibly cause the sparkling damage Starscream, that's why you ccan't have it! oh, and Sides and I made some cake for ya MISCrasyaboutfanfics!  
Sideswipe: hope ya like it!  
anyways, see ya later!

"Well, yeah but MISCrasyaboutfanfics is glaring at me because she doesn't like the slash part of your stories, just the part about answering questions." Starscream replied.

"Yes, we'll be back soon Shadow, right after this chapter. We knew MISCrasyaboutfanfics couldn't find any other Autobot or Decepticon to help her answer these questions but maybe you can convince somebody to help her so we won't have to be here." Megs said.

"Thanks for the cake; I apologize for forgeting about the whole sparkling thing"-the human teen shuddered as she said this-"I tend to be a little bit forgetful and the fact that I'm on my period doesn't help. Shadow, can you forgive for forgetting that little detail?"

The two Decepticons left and MISCrasyaboutfanfics sighed. How was Peaches doing right then, with watching four sparklings, one Decepticon-in-training, three Autobots-in-training?

Author's note: I'm very bored thus why I'm updating really fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

MISCrasyaboutfanfics was smiling as she held a small gray sliver in her hand. She had wanted to do this for a while and knew that Optimus was either going to be happy with her or just plain shocked. "Well, here goes nothing." she said, as she put it near the Transformer chassis beside her.

Said Transformer was orange and white all over, and a femme. Well, you know how Elita was killed in the Reign of Starscream comic? Yup, the teenage fan fiction author known as MISCrasyaboutfanfics had brought her back to life with an AllSpark fragment, and was now explaining everything that was happening.

"I don't know want Optimus to be mad at me for this." the teen admitted.

"Why would he be mad?" Elita had to ask. "And do I have to answer these questions?"

"Yes, you do." MISCrasyaboutfanfics replied. "These first ones are from xxIronhideForeverxx."

_Ironhide: Oh MISCrasyaboutfanfics, you are free to use me in some of your chapters if you would like, if you don't have anyone else to ask questions  
Me: Yep, 'Hide will gladly come into some of your chapters! So, Megatron, if you come back for the next chapter, besides Optimus, who's your arch-enemy? And Starscream, if you come back also, would do you hate with a passion? It's awesome you updated so fast, see ya soon!! :D_

"Well, they're not coming back for this chapter so we can not answer this." the newly revived Autobot femme said. "but I can answer these questions from Transformers101."

_Of course I forgive you! I was never mad! Just at Screamer and Megs *glares at them* I'm watching you two._  
_anyways, Wheeljack and Ratchet would love to answer questions..._  
_again, anyways,_  
_Yeah, here's questions for whoever you chose to have fill in,_

_favorite food? movie? book? t.v. show? game? gaming system? weapon? language? place? store? music? song?_  
_What is the one thing that truly ** you off?_  
_Do ya know the muffin man?_

_high-grade for whoever comes here. And some cake...it's really good._

"Hold on an astrosecond..." Elita replied...

A couple of megacycles later, she was ready to answer the questions. "I don't have a favorite food and as far as movies go, I am starting to like Disney films, I haven't read any books yet but my new favorite TV show is Parks and Recreation. " -the femme paused then continued-"No favorite game or gaming system at the present time but I have no favorite weapon or language; just some songs by a human singer called 'Kelly Clarkson'. As far as what pisses me off, well the fact taht Starscream did what he did. I swear I'm going to terrorize him and make him think I'm a ghost."

"Okay." MISCrasyaboutfanfics sighed. "Barricades coming back next chapter, I don't if Peaches wants to, and Optimus, I want to know if you're glad that Elita's alive-well Shadow has to tell me that next time she reviews-"

"Somebody here needs to get some sleep." a voice said.

Elita, not ready to reveal herself, was hiding in another room when Ratchet walked in saying this.

"Ratchet, it's my spring break, I don't have"-the human teen yawned-"to go to bed on time. It's only 10:48-"

MISCrasyaboutfanfics' head dropped onto the desk and she yawned again.

"Don't argue with me!" the Autobot medic replied, almost angrily. "Bad enough that there's two femmes carrying sparklings on base right now."

After he had left, Elita asked "Who's Shadow?"

"She's a vampire whose mainly allied with the Autobots but visits the Decepticons often." the human teen replied, then yawned again. "Maybe she'll ask you some questions when she reviews again. Could you please"-another yawn-"drive me home?"

"I certainly can. Also, I do not know the muffin man."

The orange and white femme transformed into a sports car,then opened the door for the fan fiction author to get in. She then started driving towards their destination,a nd started wondering why would a Decepticon answer questions from human fans?

Author's note: Yeah, I wanted to make this chapter very, very unexpected.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well, Optimus is very, very pissed off at you, so why don't you stay with me?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics said to Elita as they walked into the room. "You can be my older sister's car, I"ll have someone around to answer questions until Arcee gets back."

"I'll think about it. Where's Barricade?" the femme asked.

He then drove in. "Sorry I'm late; Soundwave was looking for someone else to blackmail and I didn't want to be it so I got the pit out of here." He said. "And you're only supposed to fight with me outside, Autobot."

"Fair enough, let's see what the questions are." Elita replied, trying to keep her composure. She really, really didn't want to do this. "These are from Soundwave0107."

_Grindor: Well, Ironhide and Swipe are ** off at my visit, but I don't care. Anyway, PEaches, if Optimus ever demanded your face, what would u do?_  
_Breakaway: And Barri, by nee-naw, I meant your police sirens. And who is your favourtie Decepticon, to both of you._  
_Grindor: Hey, Barri. I have two kids. How many do YOU have? :P_

"Well, I like my police sirens!" Barricade shouted. "No, I don't have any kids."

"Who is Peaches?" Elita asked.

"I am." Peaches replied, walking in her human form, then transforming to robot mode. "you know, one of us needs a color change since we're both orange. No way in hell would I give Optimus my face! Yeah, he's leader and everything but I have my limits on who I listen to."

"Okay, next questions are from Transformers101."

_YOU DON'T KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN?!_  
_Can you tell me where he lives?_

_Optimus: yeah, sorry, Elita, but I'm not very happy your alive again...don't think I don't know you were cheating on me._  
_Me: you tell her Optimus!_  
_Optimus: no, I'm done...I said what I wanted to say._  
_Me: no funner. Anyways, have you ever had your arm reattached to your head?_  
_Optimus: that was a stupid question. how many mechs did you screw when you were cheating on me?_  
_Me: it is NOT. and your never going to let that go, are you?_  
_Optimus: no, I'm not._  
_Prowl: you should._  
_Me: oh hi Prowler!_  
_Prowl: I have a few questions. In the intelligence department who do you think would win? and who would you pair who with?_  
_Me: one more-_  
_Sideswipe: ever played any pranks?_  
_Me: alright, one more-_  
_Jazz: do ya still like to dance? *starts dancing*_  
_Me: NO MORE QUESTIONS!_

_Everyone: ..._  
_Me: high-grade for Elite and whoever else is there and this really good fruit punch for MISCrasyaboutfanfics._

"Fine, I'll take the fruit punch." the human teen said. "but I do have this to say; none of us have ever had an arm reattached to our heads, she thinks she has the same amount of intelligence as most Autobots and doesn't want to pair with anybody, Elita says only one and no she has never pulled any pranks and hasn't danced before! And, I am very sorry but Shadow pelase don't bite me for this"-she paused-"but Eltia says she's perfectly fine with being single and is only apologizing once, not 25 times like I had to do to Arcee! And she's staying at my house-if she wants to!!!!!!!"

"MISCrasyaboutfanfics, what are you doing?" Peaches asked.

"Yelling at them because I don't know what else to do and I didn't know what the heck happened otherwise I wouldn't have brought her back with this piece of the AllSpark!!"

"Piece of the Allspark? Give me that!" Barricade shouted.

"No!" the human fan fiction author shouted back. "Anyway Optimus, you better forgive me for not knowing that stuff otherwise you're not my favorite Autobot anymore!!!"

MISCrasyaboutfanfics ran out, muttering curses in human and Cybertronian, with Peaches just shrugging. "So, was it really only one mech that was screwed?"

"Yes." Elita replied, feeling guilty.

"Hey Soundwave, is she telling the truth?" Barricade called out.

Soundwave had arrived, then said "Afirmattive."

"Good, that's all we need to know, hey are you going to stay here since MISCrasyaboutfanfics is pissed off and isn't coming back to help us and what not?" Peaches asked.

"Negative."

"How could you leave me with these two annoying femmes?!" Barricade called out. "Honestly, it's not tempting to screw them because I don't feel that way about them."

"He just thinks we're stupid." the Pretender said sighing. "Now MISCrasyaboutfanfics is crying in the next room muttering stuff about 'forgot they're dfferent than their G1 counterparts' and some other stuff and she's trying to smash the walls and isn't being very successful. Also, if you send questions, please tell her to stop this stupid stuff. I can't worry Ratchet anymore when he's trying to take care of Flareup and Arcee!"

Soundwave changed his mind and decided to stay. After all, how bad could answering a few questions be?

"Now I really need the high grade." Elita muttered to herself, as she started on it.

A few hours later, she was out on the couch after a violent rampage.

"Peaches, stop typing!" Barricade said. "This chapter's over!"

"Sorry. I'm just getting very bored." the Pretender replied...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"MISCrasyaboutfanfics, are you done beating yourself up yet?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, my hands are all bruised so I may as well stop now." the human teen replied, then walked into the room.

"Good thing to because here's what Transformers101 has to say." Peaches said, then read the review.

_Optimus: well, Shadow won't be here for 3 months, so, MISCrasyaboutfanfics, you better stop that, or I'll contact Shadow and get her to bite you! and Elite-  
Prow: you really have to let this go, sir.  
Optimus: no i don't! I don't wanna! *pouts*  
Jazz: *rolls optics* Don't mind Optimus. He's just ** off cause Shadow won't be here.  
Optimus: I am not!...but she's my best friend and everything...*sniff*  
Prowl: Shadow usually asks these questions so Soundwave, favorite food? movie? book? game? gaming system? t.v. show? language? company? store? place?  
Jazz: what is the thing that really ** you off?  
Optimus: *sigh* I forgive you Elita.  
Jazz: see, doesn't moving on feel good?  
Optimus: *shrugs* when's Shadow getting back?  
Prowl: we've been over this already. 3 months.  
Jazz: high-grade for all and some chocolate bars for MISCrasyaboutfanfics._

"Thanks for the chocolate!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics replied.

"I'm glad you forgave me, Optimus." Elita said, smiling. "Maybe we can just be friends but that's it, 'kay?"

"Favorite food: oil cake. Movie: Avatar. Book: The Giver." Soundwave said.

"Particular reason why?" Barricade asked.

"Describes society Megatron would love to have." the monotone 'con replied. "Game: Revenge of the Fallen: the game. Game system: X-Box. T.V. Show: none. Favorite language is Cybertronian. No favorite company or favorite store. Favorite place: Mars."

"So, what does piss you off?' Peaches asked.

"Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga songs."

"Okay, next questions are from Mr. Crossover." Elita said.

_Poor Elita. I hope you find someone._

Barricade. Is the area around your mouth golden of metal grey.(check his toy on tf wiki).

Peashes. Doyou need anything special to be a pretender.

Arcee. How is it going with the sparkling

"No, it's not. I've looked at the pictures of the various toys and didn't see anything like that." Barricade replied.

"First of all, spell my name right!!!" Peaches shouted. "Second, to be a Pretender, you have to be a Cybertronian with a very rare experimental programming that scans organic lifeforms rather than machines, as alternate modes. You could also be 'born' with it, for lack of a better term, if one creator has that type of programming. Ratchet was the one who explained it to me when I first found out I wasn't human."

"Arcee's probably not going to be back until chapter 20 at the very least but what I can tell you is that her sparkling's going to be born-well, sooner than a human infant would be but I don't know how many months it is until then." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "Okay guys, and girls, you can break out the high grade; I'll be in the next room."

All four Cybertronians did so. "By the way, Optimus, you're her favorite Autobot again." Peaches said, before taking a sip of energon. "Cake for all who reviewed because it's the author's little sister Rosalie's birthday today and she's turned 1."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Happy Easter you guys!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics shouted excitedly.

"Let me guess; you ate chocolate." Peaches said.

"Yeah, part of a giant chocolate bunny to be exact." the human teen replied. "BTW, I know Elita is going to see if she can join the NEST team but where are 'Cade and Soundwave?"

"Right behind you, fleshling." the former said, walking up to the human.

MISCrasyaboutfanfics screamed, then calmed down. "Oh, okay. Sheesh, you really know how to scare somebody."

"First questions: username Transformers101." Soundwave said, wanting to get the chapter over with.

_Optimus: Okay, just friends.  
Wheeljack: Soundwave, what do you have against Miley?  
Ratchet: shes stupid Wheeljack.  
Wheeljack: no, shes not!  
Ratchet: *sigh*  
Optimus: Peaches, do you ever have to deal with really stupid mechs...like these two.  
Wheeljack: Hey!  
Ratchet: do ya got any medical training?  
Wheeljack: do ya like to blow stuff up?  
Optimus: here's some high-grade. And I don't have anything for MISCrasyaboutfanfics...sorry._

"Miley Cyrus: extremely irritating and annoying voice." the monotone 'con replied.

"Oh yeah, Skids and Mudflap are definitely really stupid mechs so yeah I have to deal with them a lot." Peaches added, sighing. "I only know CPR and human first aid and can only perform it in my human form. I'd love to blow up Galloway but Optimus won't let me."

"Next questions from Mr. Crossover." Barricade said.

_Sorry Peaches. Typo._

Barricade. Did disguise yourself as a police cruiser because no one would expect you.

Peaches. Again sorry about the name. Typo. How did you end up on earth

"Yes."

"Okay, to make a long story short, you know how in Transformers Animated Sari was created from a protoform mixed with human DNA?" Peaches asked. "Well, my story is sort of like that, only both of my human parents were taking a walk one night and the person who would be my mom was upset because she wasn't going to be able to have kids of her own. So, she wished on a shooting star that there was something that could make her life change for the better. Then, as they tell it, I landed a few feet in front of them, and I inadvertently knocked them out while scanning them. When they woke up and saw me as a human infant, they decided to take care of me and gave me the name of Paige Kathleen Smith, after my human grandmother. I got 'Peaches' as a nickname from eating that food all the time."

'Okay, last questions from Soundwave0107." MISCrasyaboutfanficcs said.

_Grindor: Breakaway is suffering with Scalpel! LOL. Anyway, PEaches, why chose Autobot? We Cons are way , the Bots don't have Star-fail. I see ur point. Anyway, BArricade. WHy a police car?_

"Well, you'd have to know how I met the Autobots; basically Skywarp and Thundercracker attacked me, then Sideswipe saved my life." the Pretender replied. "Anyways, I was out for a week, then had to stay in the medbay for another 3 days, then my human parents and Optimus Prime explained how I came to Earth; apparently, they don't know who my Cycbertronian creators were. I decided there was no point in going back to the 'normal' life I had so I became an Autobot."

"I arleady explained it in an earlier chapter." Barricade groaned.

"Anyway, I have to finish sorting clothes so bye for now! And don't forget to send in any other questions you have!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "Also Grindor, can you tell me how Arcee is doing and when the sparkling's supposed to be born? I'd like to know!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey Soundwave, Barricade, guess what?" Peaches shouted, as she ran into the room, with MISCrasyaboutfanfics at the former's heels.

"What?" Soundwave asked.

"Flareup and Arcee have had their sparklings!" the human teen replied.

"Well,lets get to the questions from Transformers101, as exciting as that is." Barricade said.

_Optimus: Go head and kill him Galloway! Fragging spike sucking-  
Prowl: Optimus!  
Optimus: ...I'm okay.  
Prowl: *shakes head*  
Hound: do you like any sports?  
Bluestreak: do you guys talk a lot? I talk a lot! But only sometimes, I can be quiet but I chose not to, I like talking. Oh, am I talking to much? heh.  
Jazz: calm down Blue. Ever watched 'Supersize Me'?  
Optimus: That movie was cool.  
Mirage: it was gross.  
Skyfire: it was not! It was awesome!  
Prowl: you guys are so childish! *sigh* high-grade for all and MISCrasyaboufanfics, I have some sushi for you, but if you don't like it you don't have to eat it._

"I like bowling." Peaches said. "Only because it's the only sport I'm good at."

"Soundwave isn't much for talking but I am." Barricade added. "No, Soundwave and I have not watched 'Supersize me'."

"Well, I had to watch it in gym class one year, then in science class another year." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "No, I don't really like sushi, sorry guys. Next questions are from Blood Is Thicker Than Water."

_Blood: Alright, here's looking at you-_  
_ Cori: Shut up. That's not how you say it, idiot._  
_ Blood: I will beat you down and hog-tie you._  
_ Cori: I dare you. I really do._  
_ Blood: *suddenly breaks into dance*_  
_ Cori: *facepalm*_  
_ Megatron: I wanna talk to Barricade! Lemme talk to him!_  
_ Blood: Ya know what? He's right there, in the corner. Go hug him or something._  
_ Megatron: *runs to corner and glomps an unsuspecting and surprised Optimus Prime*_  
_ Cori: I feel bad for the poor sucker who gave Megs high-grade._  
_ Blood: *still dancing* Okay, here's mah questions._  
_ #1: MISCrasyaboutfanfics-Happy Easter! Okay, is this only movie-verse question asking, anyway?_  
_ #2: Barricade-Where the heck did you meet Megatron your first time? He's bugging me about it right now, drunk on high-grade. He also says 'Hey babe'. I will not comment on that._  
_ #3: Arcee-When was the last time all three of you merged, excluding when you were after Sideways?_  
_ #4: Barricade-Stay away from Jolt. Do not ask._  
_ Cori: Bet gone wrong._  
_ Blood: Yeah._  
_ #5: Arcee-Stay away from Sideswipe. Do not ask._  
_ Cori: Same bet._  
_ Blood: *snickers* Just keep yer...yeah... *snickers*_  
_ #6: Barricade-What would you do if Megatron told you to bend over? *shudders* He's still bugging me, by the way._

"Well, yes this is movie universe only." the human fan fiction author said.

"I heard he wanted to work with someone who shared his ideas so I did." Barricade stated. "Simple as that. Arcee isn't here, so she can't answer her question. I would probably do it, but just to pick up something he dropped on the floor."

"Final questions are from Soundwave0107." Peaches said, then started reading them.

_Grindor: She's in the med-bay. It'll be out soon :3. Ironhide is giving me dirty looks, but considering I helped to kill his leader, that's understandable LOL. Tell Hide I hate him for me, will ya?_  
_ Anyway, Peaches, who is your favourite Decepticon? And Barri, just to let you know, Starscream is accusing you of stealing his **, so get your earplugs or something._

"I'll tell him. By the way, Grindor, you better tell me what name you and Arcee picked because I really want to know!!" the Pretender replied. "Favorite Decepticon hands down is Soundwave, because he has a cool voice, is good at his job and I think he's sexy."

"What?" Soundwave asked.

"Just kidding about the last part." Peaches said, laughing. "Anyway, Arcee will be back in chapter 20, like we said before, maybe sooner depending on what Ratchet decides."

"Well, tell him I did not steal it." Barricade stated.

"Okay guys, here's some high grade energon for you and for me a glass of Kool Aid." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "A toast to Jolt and Flareup, and Grindor and Arcee, that their sparklings will be healthy. To the sparklings!"

"To the sparklings!" all 3 Cybertronians replied, raising their energon cubes and clinking them together. Then they began waiting for more questions...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Okay guys, let's hurry with these questions." Peaches said. "Optimus needs me back at the base soon and Megs needs Soundwave back at the Decepticon base."

"All right, first questions are from Mr. Crossover." MISCrasyaboutfanfics replied.

_Holds up glass of ginger beer) TO THE SPARKLINGS._

Soundwave. What would you pick as an Earth vehicle mode.

Barricade,How was Frenzy.

Peaches. How did you find out that you were less than human

"MP3 player." Soundwave replied.

"Size changing huh? Well, Frenzy was annoying but better than no company at all." Barricade said.

"Well, I didn't get as sick as the other kids and never got that girl's time of the month." Peaches stated sighing. "That's when I started to suspect it but actually found out when Thundercracker and Skywarp were attacking me;I inadvertently transformed to robot mode and was like that for sometime while Ratchet kept me in the medbay, both before and after I woke up."

"Next questions: username Transformers101." Soundwave said.

_Skyfire: What do you think Arcee and Flareup's sparklings should be named?  
Hound: I like Aquaspark, and Electra.  
Mirage: if you could have any super power what would it be?  
Skyfire: random question.  
Mirage: it was a very good question, so shut up.  
Hound: what do you think of earth?_

"Who likes Earth?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

No one raised their hand except Peaches.

"Looks like I know your answer." the human teenager said to the two Decepticons. "If I could have any power, it would be telekinesis so I don't have to use my hands to pick up messes at my house.

"As far as what Arcee's sparkling's name is, it's in this last review from Soundwave0107.". Barricade then read it.

_Grindor: My darling sparkling meets the world! :D I have called her Air-razor, or Airrazor, because she has inherited my flight, as well as her mothers sleek form :D. Vortex is thrilled, I'm thrilled and Bumblebee is currently my seat. Squishy little thing he is XD  
Anyway, Peaches, what alternate form should my little Airrazor have? Something sleek and flight-capable :3 ANd Barricade, just so you know, It was Slywarp who stole the **, he just blamed it on you. Starscream will visit you shortly._

"Good question; I can't really decide." Peaches replied. "but then again, wait a minute, Shadow's going to be pissed off because Screamer isn't supposed to go out much."

"True." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "I think Air-razor is a very neat name; I'm not one to keep up on which air craft is sleek and flight capable, Grindor. You'll have to look on Google or MSN or another search engine to find out. Anyways, I've got to post this and get to school. Soundwave, Peaches, thanks for helping me with this."

"You're welcome." the Pretender stated, then heard a truck horn. "That's Optimus coming to get me, see you later!"

"Oh great, I'm going to be alone with you next chapter." Barricade groaned.

"Tough luck but the good news is Arcee will be back sooner than we thought, in time to do chapter 18." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said excitedly. "By the way, Soundwave, can I sit on your shoulders for a second?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I've always wanted to sit on a Cybertronian's shoulders and see how high it really is." the human teen replied.

Soundwave reluctantly picked up the girl, and let her sit on his right shoulder. "Whoa." the latter said. "Cool!"

The former just shrugged and left after putting MISCrasyaboutrfanfics back on the floor..

"All right, you get to school." Barricade said, shoving the human out the door...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Well, MISCrasyaboutfanfics, I have to say that the someone who sent the last review is very, very, very wrong." Barrriacde said, reading it and then crumpling up the paper.

"Exactly; People like this stuff so I will keep writing it until chapter 30." the human teen said. "Now let's get to the actual questions. The first ones are from Soundwave0107."

_Grindor: Hey, Barricade, wanna babysit Airrazor and Vortex while I go out bowling with Megatron? Vortex is well behaved and Airrazor is too-underdeveloped to cause trouble :3  
Jolt: My sparkling, to Miss Crazy, is claled susntreaker, because he is happy and has a golden colour :3 And Barricade, if Optimus demanded your face, what would u do?_

"Sure, I'll babysit them and I certainly would not give him my face." the 'con said. He was actually smiling.

"What is wrong with you?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"Nothing-let's just get to these last questions from Transformers101." Barricade replied.

_Hi you guys!  
It's me Shadow.  
I'm still going to be gone for 3 months, but luckily Brim gots a Laptop...so...Starscream, you better stay home! I said no gong out and so did Megatron! Anyways,  
Barricade: do ya like doing these questions alone? ever raped someone? have you ever run over a human? hobbies?  
Well, I gotta go, another meeting soon, and I gotta fly a pretty lng way...anyways, high-grade for ya._

"No, I don't like doing these questions alone." He paused. "I'd like Arcee back here next chapter so I don't have to deal with this human alone; anyway, no I have never raped anyone, never run over a fleshling, it's too messy afterwards, and my hobbies are making people wonder what happened to me after the 1st film, doing these questions, and well, spending time with Soundwave-as a friend, for thsoe of you squishies who have dirty minds!!!!"

"Thank you for setting that straight. How did you become his friend?." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said.

"He didn't like doing questions anymore than I did and because I was generally on his 'good side', he stopped looking for ways to blackmail me." Barricade pushed the human out the door again. "You need to wake up your siblings and get to school; I'll wait for Arcee to get back."

Author's note: I know disabling anonymous reviews is not going to stop people from hating this but at least if I do that, I'll only get reviews from people I can send actual messages back to as an email message and block if I don't like them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Arcee, you're back!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics said excitedly as she ran in. "Can I hold Airrazor?"

"You may." the pink femme said.

The teenage fan fiction author then sat down in a chair, holding the small sparkling."Okay, uh Barricade, are there any actual questions for this chapter?'

"Well, yes but I'll get to them after this comment from Transformers101." he replied.

_Megatron: This other person did the same thing to ours. Fragging pit-spawned aft kisser.  
Starscream: Calm down, love.  
Megatron: *sigh* I'm calm.  
Thundercracker: Barricade, Shadow just called and said that it's not that messy when you run over humans. Only if it gets on your hood. Now that would be a mess.  
Megatron and Starscream: how does she know this?!  
Skywarp: she tried it. Except she turned into one of those steam-roller things and run over the human that way, and the head popped right off with a fountain of blood right after it. And when Is y fountain, I mean a fountain!  
Starscream: that's gross.  
Megatron: ..._

"Okay,we're going to just keep doing this story and just move on to the next thing. What you guys said is so gross." Arcee muttered to herself. "Next question from Mr. Crossover."

_Barricade. Have you had any doubt about the Decepticon Cause_

"Not in the least bit, fleshling." the black and white mech replied. "Last but not least questions from decepticreep."

_hi!barricade!:since u made frenzy with 1/16 (or 1/15,i forget)of your spark does that mean hes your son or what?(soundwave told me)!and am i the only pretender thats a mech not femme?(and i suspect jolt of being a agent 4 unicron...wanna team up against him?...hehehe)high grade for all!(i have to much of it!)_

"For the first question, yes, the second question no." Barricade replied. "And I don't know why Jolt would be an agent of Unicron; he's too stupid for that."

"I've already told you, Jolt is not stupid!!!" MISCrasyaboutfanficcs screamed, waking up Airrazor.

Arcee took the sparkling back, and calmed her down. "Well, that went well." she said sarcastically.

"Sorry." the human teen said. "Anyways, I've got to update my other story and read some more new chapters, if there are any, on my favorite stories. No really, I didn't mean to wake her up! Honest!"

"I'm out of here until next chapter." Barricade muttered to himself...

Author's note; I know this is short but I don't have much time to type this; I've got to get on my Twitter account and tweet and then do some chores...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Well, I'm getting annoyed with all the stupid advertisements that keep appearing when I'm trying to get to a webpage." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said, groaning. "but at least we have a few more questions; is Airrzor playing with her brother?"

"Yes, she is." Arcee replied. "First questions from decepticreep."

_im not the only 1?/?yes!no more hanging out with mechs that could squash me!  
arcee:how is it to be a mom?  
barricade:he may be stupid but it doesnt take a genious to be a traitor!...take starscream for instance!_

"It's hard, but entirely worth it. I get to see Grindor every weekend, Vortex adores me, and I know that someday they'll be old enough to answer these kinds of questions, if the author(s) ever plan on doing that." the pink femme said.

"Well, I don't plan on doing that." the human teen stated.

"Whatever, fleshling." Barricade replied, walking in with an energon cube in his hand. "Next questions are from Mr. Crossover."

_Arcee. Why is it that you had bipedal legs back in 2007 but have a unicycle leg in 2009._

Barricade. Have you ever gotten odd looks from humans. like police men.

"Not yet." he said.

"The animators thought I'd loook more badass, as you humans would say." Arcee added. "The last questions are from Soundwave0107."

_Grindor: Miss Crazy, I would like to inform that the author has another questionnaire, featuring Dinobot and Waspinator from the Beast Era (look it up if you don't know). Those two would love reviews, especially form one as dedicated to this kind of thing as yourself :) And BTW, how do you like Airrazor? :3  
Jolt: Hey BArricade, why does everyone suspect me of serving Unicron? X( And BTW, who would you consider as a best friend, at least close comrade?_

"I'm not going to read that; I don't really like the Beast Wars stuff that much." MISCrasyaboutfanfics replied. "I do think Airrazor is very cute though!!!"

"Well, they think they've heard you talking to him." Barricade stated. "I consider Soundwave to be my best friend."

"Okay, shouldn"t somebody be putting food away,like their older sister told them?" Arcee asked, looking at the fan fiction author.

"Yes, you're right; got to go now, bye!" the teen replied, running out the door...

Author's note: Very short because I don't feel like writing anything very long right now...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Okay, better get these answered before I have to leave for school...Arcee, 'Cade?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics said worriedly.

"Right here; sorry I'm late. Airrazor wouldn't let go of me." the pink femme replied, as she drove in, then transformed to vehicle mode. The black and white Decepticon mech did the same thing.

"First questions are from Soundwave0107." the teenage fan fiction author stated, then began reading them.

_Grindor:Arcee, would you mind asking Chromia to come kill Screamer for me? I'm too busy looking after Vortex :D  
Jolt: Barricade, how does it feel knowing your greatest weapon, Devastator, was messed around with by the Twins? :P_

"Sure, I'll ask her." Arcee replied.

"Well, it's just unexpected that that happened." Barricade was very embarassed as he said this. "Next and last questions are from Transformers101."

_so tired...  
Lucifer was trying to rape Brim, and Seth was trying to rape Lucifer while trying to kill Brim, and Knife was sitting there laughing. and Talis tried to help but he wasn't much help...  
I hate holding these meetings.  
Anyways,  
Barricade: do you have stage fright? I do...  
Arcee: do you like acting and Drama? I do..._

that's all energon for you guys, I've ran out of high-grade because Someone *looks and Seth* thought he could kill Brim by dumping it on him!

"Well, no I don't get stage fright." the Decepticon replied.

"Some human actors are good, some of them not so much." Arcee added.

"Example of someone whose bad at acting, if you will?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"I can't think of anyone at the moment." the pink femme answered. "Now post this and get to school, or I'll have Optimus force you to leave."

The teenage human then left, wondering if she would ever get this story done...

Author's note: I might end this earlier than I thought since I want to do other stories soon. Maybe at Chapter 25 instead of 30.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Okay, I think I will keep doing this, just not updating as often." MISCrasyaboutfanfics announced when she walked in.

Arcee asked "What made you change your mind?'

"It was probably both of these reviews; first questions are from Transformers101." Barricade said.

_Jazz: You can't stopdoing this! It'stoo much fun!  
Prowl: she can stop it if she wants to Jazz.  
Jazz: but I don't want her to.  
Prowl: whatever Jazzy, Arcee what drew you to Grindor?  
Jazz: whatever to you too,Prowler! Barricade, did you ever have a mate?  
Prowl: That was a very personal question Jazz.  
Jazz: Love ya too Prowl. High-grade for both of you,and some cakefor MISCrasyaboutfanfics_

"Well, I think it was that he cares for his sparkling(s), he's a lot tougher than Revenge of the Fallen makes us think, he's finally stoppeed screwing other femmes, and the fact that he's very, very sexy." the pink femme stated. "It's very hard to explain."

"Yeah, love tends to be like that." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "Next and last questions from Soundwave0107."

_Grindor: The author is sad you're gonna stop this soon, but it's your choice after all. Anyway, Barricade, are you so annoyed lately because you have no femme, unlike me, or is it constantly putting up with Screamer? And Arcee, wanna come over this week? We can... hang out ;P  
Jolt: Perverted ceiling-fan. Anyway, Barricade, if you could have a super power, like invisbility or super speed or something, what would you chose? And Arcee, how does Chromia feel about not having a baby when both her sisters do? :)_

"Good news; I've changed my mind." the teenage girl replied, smiling.

"Well, it's putting up with Screamer mainly. If I could have one of those superpowers I would choose invisiblity." Barricade said.

"Yes, I'd like to come over." Arcee sighed. She wanted to spend more time with her sparkmate, daughter and stepson as there hadn't been a lot of it due to NEST activities. "Also, Chromia is a little jealous but she and Ironhide are trying for a sparkling."

MISCrasyaboutfanfics then announced something. "Barricade, you deserve a break for putting up with me when Arcee was gone. If you want it, that is."

"About time, fleshling." he said, transforming into vehicle mode and driving off. "Whose going to be my subsitute?"

"Scalpel." the teenage girl replied.

"Hello fleshlings." the small medic said, excitedly but with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't you dare experiment on MISCrasyaboutfanfics or I swear I'll make you into scrap metal..." Arcee threatened....

"Got to go to school soon...' the fan fiction author said, leaving.

Author's note: Barricade will be gone for at least 5 chapters. I might do this fic for more than 30 chapters but that's not definite yet...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hey Arcee, can I hold Vortex?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"Yes." she replied, handing the small mech to the teenage fan fiction author. "First questions are from Transformers101."

_Red Alert: *runs behind Prowl*  
Prowl: Red?  
Red Alert" Scalpel scares me!  
Prowl: *sigh* Scalpel, why do you serve Megatron? favorite language, movie, book, t.v. show, food, store, place?  
Red Alert: *whimpers* it's looking at me...  
Prowl: Arcee, what have you taught Sunstreaker so far?  
Red Alert: Prowl...it's still looking at me...  
Prowl: high-grade for both of you, and some of this cake that Shadow sent down for you the other day._

"I'm allowed to use my methods for practicing medicine, not the ones Ratchet uses!" Scalepl replied, laughing evilly. "I don't have a favorite language or a favorite book but I do like the movie Awake because of the premise."

"That human wakes up in the middle of surgery and finds out that he's going to be killed instead of helped?!!" Arcee asked, gasping. "MISCrasyaboutfanfics has never seen this movie, just so you know.'

"Yeah, go on." the teen said shaking a little bit. She really hated Scalpel more than ever right now.

"My favorite televsion show is Bones, favorite food is energon; no favorite store but my favorite place is Decepticon base!" the small medic continued.

"Well, I've tried to teach him to recognize everyone around him, including the humans. Thank you but I'd rather not drink high grade around my sparkling." the pink femmme said.

"Thanks for the cake." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said.

"Why you stupid humans like junk food so much I'll never know." Scalpel muttered. "but I've always wondered what happens when human females are on their periods-"

"Stop it, stop it stop it!!!" the teenage fan fiction author screamed. "You'll never know by studying me; you have to look it up on the Internet since I'm ending this before the next time I get that time of the month!"

Vortex was just looking around, not aware of what this was about, laughing at the screaming human.

"Moving on to the questions from Soundwave0107." Arcee sgihed.

_Grindor: Thx for coming over, Arcee! Vortex loves to see u :D Sorry about Megatron. He's a bit annoyed I got married to an Autobot, but he'll come round. Literally. He wants to meet our daughter :D  
Jolt: Scalpel, thx for helping Flareup through her "labour" I owe u one. Anyway, who is your favourite Decepticon? And Arcee, how does it feel to have me as a brother in law?  
Grindor: Wait a minute. If you're bonded to Arcee's sister, and I;m bonded to Arcee... that makes u my brother in law?!??!?!!  
Jolt: Yep! How does that make u feel, "bro?"  
Grindor: ** me..._

"Well, Starscream. He lives up to his name everytime I give him a 'checkup'." Scalpel said.

"Not as weird as I thought it would be." Arcee added. "Come on Vortex, it's time to go home."

"Hey, don't leave me here with him!!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics screamed, pointing at the small Decepticon.

Scalpel was grinning. "You're really living up to the 'crazy' part of your username.": he said. "Hmm, I"ll have to find out what this is..."

"Noooooo!!!!!!" the teenage girld screamed. "Help, anyone....!!!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Well, it's about time there was more than two reviews on one chapter." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said, looking at the screen.

Scalpel had still been trying to get on the human but she was just so good at knowing what he was doing and pushing him off that it was drivnig him nuts and bolts. "All right, where's the stupid Autobot femme?"

"I am right here, I am not stupid,and these questions are from decepticreep." Arcee replied, walking in.

_hi!scalpel:how are you?whats the most effective long and short range weapons against screamer?  
arcee:does barricade get annoying while answering questions?  
scalpel,again:have you ever sabotaged a bots inner workings? and can you plant a bomb in screamers head for me?_

"Well, yes, he gets pissed off too easily when he answers the same questions twice." the femme said.

"Yes, I've done it to Starscream once when he tried and failed to assassinate Megatron." Scalpel was very, very very eager to answer that. "I don't know what weapons affect him, well I can't think of them off the top of my processor right now, but yes I can plant a bomb on him."

"Disturbing, disgusting son of a glitch." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said in an angry voice.

"You've asked for it, crazy human!" the small medic shouted, jumping on the girl and trying to cut through her shirt.

"You're trying to, look at my breasts aren't you?" the human teen said, in an almost fearful tone.

"He is not going to do that, after I read this stuff from Transformers101." Arcee stated in a very firm voice, then began reading said questions.

_I'll help you!  
*picks up Scalpel and throws him in a little pet carrier*  
aw, look! Minus the growling, cursing, and threats, he's really cute! ^_^  
anyways, any of ya got struck be lighting or electrocuted? believe in ghosts? horror or action films? video games or computer?  
that's all, here's 4 cubes of high-grade and some chocolate milk for the author!_

"Thank you Shadow." the human girl said, as she looked at the small Decepticon who was now galring at the former as well as Arcee.

"No, we don't believe in ghosts, horror or action films, video games or computer games as being real." Arcee paused, then sighed. "Yes, I was electrocuted once; I was trying to help Sarah Lennox fix the showers on NEST base, someone forgot tio turn the water off, so it sprayed all over me and Ratchet was very unhappy wiht me.'

"Last questions from Soundwave0107." Scalpel said, trying to get out of the pet carrier.

_Grindor: Scalpel, just a reminder: IF U EVER TRY UR TWISTED SH** ON MY KIDS OR MY SPARKMATE, I WILL MAKE UR LIFE HELL, THEN KILL U! GOT IT?!??!  
Jolt: 0_0  
Grindor: Anyway, Arcee, would u mind babysitting Vortex for a while? Bonecrusher is moody again.  
Jolt: Arcee, what were u feeling when u got hit in Egypt?_

"Yes, I will babysit him." the pink femme answered. "I was worried about whether the Fallen would be defeated, what was going to happen to Sam, and whether I was going to die. Anyways, I'll take Scalpel out of here; Barricade's going to be back next chapter, Ratchet's going to fill in for me, and we really want you to make this longer."

"I'll think about making this longer.." the teenager said, as Ratchet came in, then transformed to robot mode.

"You get yourself to sleep; don't give me the same excuse as last time, you're not on any kind of vacation from school." the Autobot medic said.

"But it's Saturday night, not Sunday-" MISCrasyaboutfanfics argued.

"Just listen to him; it's easier in the long run." Arcee said, as she walked out, carrying the pet carrier with Scalpel still in it, trying to cut his way out.

Author's note: I keep changing my mind on whether I want to keep doing this or not; what do you think?


	24. Chapter 24 A very short chapter

Chapter 24

"Well, I finally signed up for a new student orientation at the college I want to go to." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "Now all we need to do is answer the only questions we have for this chapter."

"Have you decided if you're going to stop this?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, I will stop it after Chapter 25, which means this is the last chapter in which you can submit questions!" the teen replied, practically shouting out of frustration.

"I'll read these; they're from Soundwave0107." Ratchet stated, then began reading them.

_Grindor: We are really sorry to say, but the Author has decided to close our questionnaire for the time being. His school is coming back full force, and his other stories are lagging behind us. So, the Grindor/ Jolt questionnaire will be postponed until further notice  
Jolt: I hope the Author restarts it soon :(  
Grindor: Anyway, Ratchet, why chose Jolt as your apprentice?  
Jolt: Arcee, what's the kinkiest thing Grindor's ever done to u? Just curious :P_

"I chose him because he was very interested in learning Cybertronian, and later human, medicine." the medibot replied. "Also, he has learned a lot and remembered it all."

"Well, Arcee isn't here but apparently the kindest thing he's done is let her gripe about how most of the Autobots hate her for seeing him every weekend." Barricade replied.

MISCrasyaboutfanfics then started walking off. "The reason I don't want to do this afte rnext chapter is beccause I'm focusing on my other story as well as various other things." she called back. 'Yes, Arcee is back next chapter and Ratchet's staying."

"And this is too dang short; call this a chapter." Barricade muttered to himself. "Send more questions right now if you have any more that you would like to have answered."

Author's note: I'm focusing on not only my other story but also on being on MySpace, Twitter and YouTube more often as well as watching more Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes to catch up to my little sister, who is still about 9 or 10 episodes ahead of me in watching that series.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I'm back." Arcee sighed. "Did anybody ask me anything while I was gone?"

"Well, yes." Barricade replied. "I don't think MISCrasyaboutfanfics made a good choice wanting to end this."

"I changed my mind because of this review from deccepticreep." the fanfiction author stated. She then read the review.

_nno!since these are my last questions for this..._  
_i dunno i cant think of anything...im too sad now...D this is what i look forward to when grindor / jolt is down D:D D: good bye barricade and arcee...military comander shockwave...out..._

"She's changed her mind." Ratchet explained. "There will be five more chapters of this."

"I said I was going to do this for 30 chapters so I'm still going to do this." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said in a very determined voice. "Next and last questions for this chapter from Soundwave0107."

_Jolt: OK, now that arcee is back, I'll ask her: What's the kinkiest thing Grindor's ever done to you?_  
_Grindor: Barricade, if you had to change your alt-mode, what would it be?_  
_Jolt: Ratchet, how did you feel when you helped Flaruep and arcee give birth? _  
_Grindor: That's all from us. We'll still review ur show, even if ours isn't up now. :P_

"The kindest thing he's ever done is let me bring Vortex and Airrazor here for MISCrasyaboutfanfics to see." the femme replied.

"I would never change my alth mode!" Barricade said.

"It was very, very exciting." Ratchet said, smiling. "I think it's about time that you got off of here." He pointed to MISCrasyaboutfanfics

"Well, fine." the teenager replied, groaning. "Just because being on the computer too much is a bad thing..."

"It's about time Ratchet left; he's got to clean his tools." Arcee said. "Thanks for coming."

"You're very welcome." the medibot replied, then transformed into his alt mode and drove off. "Next chapter Optimus Prime will be here!"

MISCrasyaboutfanfics screamed like the really obsessed fan girl she was on the inside, then passed out.

"She'll be fine!" Barricade insisted. "Why do humans act like that anyway?"

Author's note: I'm not kidding; I really am doing this for 5 more chapters, then I'll work on other things. I actually don't want to stop so if it does go beyond 30-well, you'll just have to wait and see if it does.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Are you all right?" Arcee was asking MISCrasyaboutfanfics.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." the human girl replied. "Just finally typing this chapter, that's all."

"Okay, our only questions are from Transformers101." Barricade said, then read them off the sheet of paper.

_Optimus: favorite food? movie? tv show/channel? actor/actress? language? store? place? ever raped anyone? ever step on a human by and accident? how would you want Galloway to die?  
Barricade: did you try running over a human? did you see the movie 'clash of the titans'?  
High-grade for both of you, and some popcorn for the author._

"Thank you for the high grade." Optimus replied. "I don't have a favorite food but my favorite movie is Avatar despite the fact that I had to tell Wheeljack that Pandora wasn't a real planet."

MISCrasyaboutfanfics started laughing, causing all three Cybertronians to stare at her. "Go on, O.P., sorry." she said, trying to kerep a straight face.

"My favorite Earth TV channel would be CNN, favorite show is Star Wars: the clone wars, favorite actor is David Boreanaz-"

"Let me guess; Peaches got you to watch Buffy the vampire slayer and Angel." Barricade said interrupting Prime.

"No, I chose to do that myself. My favorite actress is Grey Delisle since she can create a lot of different voices for the characters she plays, my favorite language is Cybertronian, favorite place is my own room where I can relax and my favorite store is Wal Mart." the Autobot leader continued. "No, I have never raped anyone or stepped on a humman, much as I'd like to do that to Galloway."

"No, I haven't tried running over a human yet and no I have not seen that movie." Barricade said. "Prime's only going to be here until next chapter, just so you know."

MISCrasyaboutfanfics then started eating the popcorn.

"Hey, guys, i need to tell somebody something!"

"What is it Peaches?" Arcee asked.

"Well, I've got a crush on somebody." the orange Pretender said, still sounding a bit excited.

"Who?" everyone asked....

Author's note: Will we get any mroe questions? Who does Peaches have a crush on? And why am I typing these as an author's note? Review and stay tuned to find out!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song "Me Without You" by Ashley Tisdale, just my OCs.

Author's note: I'm once again only putting part of the song in here and the only reason I used it is because in a way, it does fit how Optimus Prime is always there for the other Autobots and their human friends no matter what. Think I should make a YouTube video tribute to him with that song, even if it's just a slideshow set to music? Please tell me when you review!

"Finally, I'm getting this typed up!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics said excitedly. "Okay, Peaches who do you have a crush on?"

"Well, it's someone from another universe. Another one with Autobots and Decepticons..." the Pretender replied.

"Yes, go on." Arcee said.

"I have a crush on Thundercracker."

Barricade nearly spit out his oil, Arcee dropped her energon cube and Optimus asked "What?"

"Let's just get to the questions." Peaches said, quickly changing the subject. "First ones for this chapter are from Transformers101."

_Barricade...you HAVE to run over a human! It's SO much fun!...please?_  
_anyways, could you guys tell Sides that I miss him...and that I love him...?_  
_...to the questions!_  
_Everyone: If you could chose anyone to sparkbond with...anyone at all...ho would you chose?_

"I'll run over Galloway." the black and white Decepticon said. "Nobody likes him anyways. As far as who I'd want to bond with-well, I don't know and Prime doesn't know either but as Peaches said, she wants G1 Thundercracker to date her."

"Yes, I already told Sides those two things." Peaches replied. "By the way, Shadow, please let me know if Thundercracker is 'free' for a date. If he's already bonded to someone, please let me know if any other Transformer is single!!!

"She really is my opposite." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said, grinning evilly. "I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend but I'm perfectly happy."

"Next questions are from...Grindor and Jolt." Optimus tried to keep his cool despite not liking what had eventually happened to him in the forest battle.

_Grindor: We're back! Well, us two anyway. Questions for Mr flame truck. _  
_1: How does it feel in that Arcee married me? _  
_2: Who is your favourite Autobot?_  
_3: You only won the forest battle because you were lucky. One on one, I'd kick your ** from here to Cybertron and back!_  
_Jolt: Barricade, what is your favourtie weapon to use? Your guns or your flail? And Optimus, you're awesome! :D_

"I think my guns, even though I'm not as triggerhappy as Ironhide." Barricade said.

"I didn't like it when she announced she was bonded to you.". It was very, very surprising that the last of the Primes was keeping himself calm, wasn't angry, just wondering why he agreed to be in this story in the first place. "It was her choice though and I couldn't have said 'Arcee, you're not allowed to see Grindor' because more likely than not she would have disobeyed me."

"Well, love makes everyone do crazy things." Arcee stated.

"Please don't interrupt me." Optimus stated. "I don't have a favorite of any of my teammates, but I do like that Peaches is slowly but surely getting to be more mature. As far as the one on one match, I'm ready whenever you are to see who's going to win in something like that. Thank you for saying I'm awesome,even thoguh I don't feel like it."

"Optimus, you are awesome." MISCrasyaboutfanfics insisted. "And I know I shouldn't be doing this but I really want to sing this song for you, even though it doesn't completely exactly fit you."

"Oh great..." Barricade muttered.

The human teen started singing.

**It's just you and me and there's no one around**

**Feel like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down**

**I've been trying to breathe but I'm fighting for air.**

**I'm at an all time low with no place to go**

**but you're always there, when everything falls apart**

**And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet**

**You like me the best, when I'm a mess, when I'm my own worst enemy.**

**You make me feel beautiful, when I have nothing left to prove.**

**And I can't imagine, how I'd make it through**

**There's no me without you.**

**You hear what I say, when I don't say a word**

**You are my rising sun, you're the place I run**

**You know how it hurts when everything falls apart**

"Anyways, please review." Peaches said, as the human teen continued singing the refrain, the bridge (which I won't bother to type) and then the refrain again. "Optimus has to go now so it's just me, Arcee and 'Cade next chapter."

"I think that was a very beautiful song, MISCrasyaboutfanfics." Optimus Prime said when the fan fiction author had finished singing. "Thanks for having me here."

"You're welcome." MISCrasyaboutfanfics replied. "By the way, can you sign my two books Ghosts of Yesterday and The Veiled Threat before you leave? They tie into the live action Transformers movies and well-"

Optimus signed both books, then transformed into his truck mode and left...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Okay guys, there's some bad news for Peaches." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said.

"It's in these questions from Transformers101, right?" Peaches asked.

"Yes, just read them!" Barricade shouted.

_Well...TC...I don't think he would be available at the moment, cuz Warp is tryin' to get him with Hound...but...Wheeljack is available.  
anyways,thanks for tellin' Sides.  
all of ya:  
What would you do for a first date with your bondmate or crush?_

"Darn it!" the Pretender screamed. "Oh well. What I would do for a first date is show my crush or bondmate the best things about whatever area we're in on Earth, without revealing ourselves, then we would get ourselves overenergized so we can give excuses for having done weird things once we return to our teammates."

"I find that very disturbing, Peaches." Arcee said. "You all know what I did on my first date with Grindor, I don't have to tell you again!"

"Well, I'd like to take them away form all the human civilizations for a few hours." Barricade stated. "It gets annoying and old scaring them."

MISCrasyaboutfanfics sighed. "Next questions are from Grindor and Jolt."

_Grindor: Excellent. Optimus Prime, I will battle you right now, at Diego Garcia, so all your little human pets can see their precious Prime smashed to the ground! I'll come fight you right now!  
Jolt: Questions. Arcee, has Bumblebee recovered from losing you to Grindor? And Peaches. If you were kidnapped by the 'Cons, what would u do?  
Grindor: Barricade, how does it feel to not be in the Transformers ROTF video game? Loser :P And you, Miss Crazy. Who are you rooting for? Me or Optimus Lame? And Arcee. Will you be mad at me if I kicked your leaders **? You know, you should join my side! Megatron thinks you're pretty cool :D_

"He has." Arcee said. "No, I will not be mad if you kick Optimus' turbocharger but as far as joining you, well, I can't."

"Sorry G, but I'm rooting for Optimus." The human teen added. "Mainly because last time with you, Starscream and Megatron all taking him on was not fair but this one on one between you and him is in a way more fair. Also, he's my favorite Transformer is another reason."

The black and white Decepticon then said. "Hey, I did appear in the Nintendo DS version of the game, just not the other versions. I'm more disappointed about not being in the 2nd Transformers film; stupid Robert Orci and Alex Kurtzman."

"If I was kidnapped by you guys, well, I'd be disappointed if I wasn't able to transform and fight you." Peaches stated. She wasn't trying to be scared of the 'cons. "I mean, sure I'm scared of Soundwave since he tried to rape me once when he was overenergized-"

"Really? No wonder he was saying your name over and over again when he came in that night." Barricade muttered. "By the way, other single mechs besides Wheeljack are Bumblebee, myself, Cliffjumper and that's about it."

MISCrasyaboutfanfics then said. "I'll bet you can't ask Peaches on a date right now and get her to say 'yes'"

Barricade just glared you. "I'll be you I can. 10 thousand energon cubes to be exact."

"Why did you just bet with a Decepticon?" Arcee asked.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was a few days later, and MISCrasyaboutfanfics was passing energon cubes to Peaches and Arcee. Yes, Barricade had lost the bet that had been made in the previous chapter and was now sitting in the corner sulking.

"Hey, we need to answer these questions!" Peaches shouted, startling everyone else.

"Right, these are from Grindor and Jolt again." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said sighing. "Not that I hate your questions, it's just that you two are the only ones who seem to like this enough to review. No one else seems to."

_Grindor: Before I go kick Prime's smokestacks, I have to say: Peaches, you know, if u need a mech-friend, Sideways is avaliable. He's a pretty friendly guy and always listens to what you have to say. Plus, he doesn't like fighting, so it's just peaceful :D Now, off to own Optimus! Miss Crazy can tell you lot who wins (Me, obviously!) "Grindor leaves"  
Jolt: 3-on-1, he still lost. 1-on-1, he'll be crushed. Anyway, Barricade, who would you consider the best leader of this bunch: Demolishor, Starscream or Blackout? And Miss Crazy, if I did work for Unicron, which I don't, what would you do? (Other then plea for mercy as my Master kills you all!) And Arcee, when Grindor is crying on your shoulder after Prime whops him, how will u cheer him up?_

"Starscream; he didn't get killed." Barricade stated. "He's actually getting a little more secretive with his plans of betraying Megatron."

"What will I do Jolt?" the teenage fan fiction author shouted almost surprised. "I will have Peaches rip out your spark, toss your chassis on the scrapheap, melt you into liquid, and pour what's left into the Earth's core!"

"A bit violent, aren't we?" Peaches asked, smiling slyly.

"Yeah." MISCrasyaboutfanfics sighed. "Not that I actually could do that, although I'd try."

"Well, yes Optimus did win and I decided to give Grindor a back massage, then we watched a movie with Vortex and Airrazor sitting on our laps." Arcee said. "I don't remember what movie it was though, he'll have to remind me because I thought it was a good movie.'

"Well Peaches, aren't you going to tell them?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"Tell them what?"

"About Swerve." The human teen stated smiling in a weird way.

"Oh yeah." the orange Pretender said getting excited. "After disasterous dates with Cliffjumper and Wheeljack-no I will not tell you what happened with those-a new Autobot named Swerve came to Earth. For those of you who don't know who he is, he's a character exclusive to the Revenge of the Fallen toyline."

"Well, what's he like?" Barricade asked. "Not that I'd use it against him."

"Well, his driving in his vehicle mode is terrible, but personality wise he's always interested in learning about the chemical make-up of substances on Earth since he's a metallurgist." Peaches replied. " He also would like to learn more about vampires and other kinds of supernatural things. Plus, he wants to come in and answer questions since I have to leave to get Skids and Mudflap out of Shadow's CoolWhip again." She groaned.

"Peaches, don't rush into anything." Arcee warned her.

"I'm not interfacing with him or anything, we're going to save that until much later on." the Pretender said, then sighed. "Oh, he's so dreamy..."

"Okay, way too much info!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics interrupted. "Anyways, Peachse, you've got to get going. This story will go beyond 30 chapters because I don't know if any ideas I have in my head right now or in my profile are any good. Also, Swerve better not get into an accident on the way here."

"Oh great. Why did I sign up for this?" Barricade said. "First I lose a bet to a fleshling, now I have to stay here longer!"

"Sorry 'Cade, but you're going to have to deal with this until I say I'm done permanantly, which I'm not." the human teenager replied, grinning evilly. "Please review!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Okay, ice cream and cucpcakes for the reviewers and energon cake for the Cybertronians here!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics announced excitedly.

"Why is that?" Barricade asked.

"Sunday's my birthday and I'll be 18! I can vote, I can own property, I can enter the lottery and all this other stuff!" the human teen replied.

"Very nice but don't get irresponsible." Arcee said.

"You're not my mom, you can't tell me what to do!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics stated.

"True but I am someone's mother so I'll have to tell that to Airrazor and Vortex someday." the pink femme replied laughing. "Now where the heck is Swerve?"

A red Stingray sped into the room, nearly hitting the fan fiction author and nearly crashing into the wall.

"Swerve, be careful!" Arcee was very, very annoyed at him. Not the same kind of annoyed as when The Twins did something stupid but annoyed nonetheless.

Swerve transformed into robot mode (look at the picture of his toy on the Transformers wiki website so you know what he looks like) then said. "Sorry, I was just so excited to be answering questions-what's he doing here?"

"Barricade had to be here since people would ask questions about Decepticons." MISCrasyaboutfanfics pointed out.

"Don't piss me off Autobot; I already lost a bet to this insane flesh creature and I don't want me day being any worse!" the black and white 'con replied.

"Oh yeah, Peaches told me about the bet." Swerve started laughing a little bit. "Anyways, nice to meet you MISCrasyaboutfanfics." He shook her hand and started smiling. Now he knew what human skin was made out of, although Ratchet hadn't let him find out before.

"Okay, first questions are from Transformers101." Arcee announced, then began reading them.

_Sorry, just haven't been able to come up with any questions..._

_Barricade: what do ya think of the Barricade/Bumblebee pairings?_

_Swerve: What do ya want to know about vampires? And what's yer favorite things on earth so far? What are your thoughts on Peaches?_

"Really unusual but I can't stop people who write it." Barricade sighed. "I don't understand slash in general..."

"All right Shadow, I want to know a lot about vampires, mainly about what sets you apart from the rest of them, are they immortal, that kind of stuff." the red 'bot replied. "My favorite things on Earth so far are Epps' stories about his spark-er, chldren, Annabelle visitng Captain Lennox, and finding out what Earth substances are made of, since the movies they've made aobut the fast food industry are generally ignored and not taken seriously."

"I take it Peaches made you watch Supersize Me, right?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"Well yeah, she did." Swerve replied. "Anyways, the things I like about Peaches are her sense of humor, her willingness to learn more about Cybertron and it's history since she wasn't raised there, the fact taht she takes care of Diamond, Emerald and Ruby when no one else will-by the way, they're really cute-and the fact that she follows the advice to 'treat others the way you want to be treated.'".

"Story behind the last one please?" Barricade asked.

"All right but I got to make this brief." the red mech said. "Last night, someone put whipped cream all over Director Galloway's iPhone. It was Skids and Mudflap and he was screaming at them for hours on end. Then when he woke up, Peaches had slipped a new one in his room with a note saying 'The one thign I agree with you on is that those Chevy twins are stupid. Call it a gift.' He was extremely shocked that one of us Autobots would be nice to him."

"I wonder what would happen if Galloway got turned into a Cybertronian..." Arcee stated, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Anyways, next and last questions from Grindor and Jolt." Barricade interrupted.

_Grindor: Stupid Optimus! He freaking cheated! C'mon! I had him in a freaking choke-hold! How did he get out?_

_Jolt: He hooked u in the hip. Now shut up and ask questions. To everyone other then Miss Crazy, what would u do if I served Unicron, which I dont?_

_Grindor: Miss Crazy, what is your favourtie thing about Peaches? And Peaches, if Swerve hadn't had come along, would you have accepted Sideways' offer to be your bot-friend? He wants to know. And by the way, Jolt, if it turned out u worked for Uni-n00b, I'll shove my rotors right up ur eco-friendly exhuast pipe._

_Jolt: :( Well, keep writing, Miss Crazy! Me + G got ur back :D_

"I'd freak out." Swerve said.

"I'd never trust you again." Arcee added.

"I'd be surprised." Barricade laughed at the idea of an Autobot servng a multiversal chaos bringer.

"Okay, my favorite thing about Peaches is that she finally got me to put her in a story." the fan fiction writing human said. "Peaches isn't here right now; she'll be back next chapter but she says yes she would have accpeted Sideways' offer if Swerve hadn't come along."

"By the way, I'll be here next chapter and the one after-hey, where are you going?" Swerve asked.

"I've got to put on the movie I got for my birthday because my siblings want to watch it!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics replied. "It's The Princess and the Frog and most of my family hasn't seen it so I got it on DVD!"

"Well, wish her a happy birthday when you review." Arcee said to the reader(s).


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Okay guys, it's really my birthday!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics announced excitedly. "Also, Peaches is back!"

"Hey Crazy, happy birthday!" the orange Pretender said. "I've got a present for you!"

"Can we get to the questions first?" Barricade asked. "And where's Arcee?"

"She said she'll be a little late; she's trying to get Diamond, Emerald and Ruby to cooperate with Ratchet since they're getting their checkups today." Swerve replied. "Anyways, first questions are from decepticreep."

_ME GRIMLOCK HAVE QUESTIONS!_

rumble:could ya pipe down?

frenzy:hey,it's g1,rumble,frenzy,grimlock,and soundwave.

:you stole my decepticon insignia shaped head design.

ME GRIMLOCK WANT KNOW WHY RED CAR CALLED STINGRAY BUT NOT FISH?

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea why. You'd have to ask the humans who came up with my alternate mode." the red 'bot replied.

"I'm here; sorry about that." Arcee said running in. She had both Vortex and Airrazor in her arms.

"What's going on-" MISCrasyaboutfanfics started to ask, but was interrupted.

"Next questions from Transformers101." Peaches stated.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARY! (that's yer name right?)_

anyways, here's some cake I made the other day...don't worry I'm pretty sure it's edible.

soooo, .

Swerve: Me being set apart from them and being the Elite.....it just means I have more, 'powers, abilities, and strength' then others. And I'm currently sort of a caretaker of all vampires, their leader sort of thing. That's why I've been gone so long. We're getting ready to take on the vampire hunters!

so questions for all......

Favorite animal? And you'd you9transformers) ever go to a public junior high or high school for one full term? And what would you do? Who would you be?

Well, that's all for now, bye!

Oh! almost forgot! *hands over 23 cubes of high-grade* here ya go!

"I don't have a favorite animal." Barricade stated. "Thanks for the high grade; we'll drink it later when the sparklings aren't around."

"My favorite is dogs." Swerve said. "MISCrasyaboutfanfics has this dog that's part golden retriever part something else and I was petting him wioth my holographic form. Well, trying to, he kept barking at me."

"Well, I like rabbits." Peaches added.

"My favorite animal would have to be-frogs." Arcee said.

"Why frogs?" everyone else asked.

"Well, Airrazor was watching The Princess and the Frog last night and I got interested in what real frogs were like, since I knew they don't talk, and what I found out was interesting." the pink Autobot femme replied. "Yes, I am aware of that movie being fantasy.'

"Anyways, for the high school one Barricade would be the jock, I'd be the shy girl, Swerve would be the geek and Arcee would be the slightly older student who gives us advice on dating, dealing with parents and other stuff." Peaches sighed. "Is that about right, guys?'

"Yes." the other Cybertronians replied.

MISCrasyaboutfanfics said "Thanks for the cake! And yes, Mary is my real first name, I am not telling you my last name for privacy reasons". Then she asked "So, what's with Vortex and Airrazor being here and sleeping on you?"

Arcee smiled. "Read these questions from Grindor and Jolt, then you'll know."

_Jolt: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D Maybe, for your birthday, my Master will spare your miserable, fleshy life- I mean, Happy Birthday!_

Sideways: You're weird, Jolt. Anyway, damn u, Swerve :'(

Grindor: Cheer up, Audi. Time for questions! Barricade, if you had to be a component of Devastator, which part would you be? Oh yeah, Happy Birthday, Miss Crazy! Your present from me is to babysit my lil' sparklings :3

Jolt: Arcee, who is your favourtie Decepticon? Excluding the guy who knocked u up.

Grindor: :P

Sideways: I will have my femme, Swerve! U see if I don't! :(

"I'd want to be the head." Barricade replied.

"I'd say Barricade since he hasn't tried to kill me yet." Arcee replied.

"Hey, I've only been dating her for a week and so far I don't know if she likes me the same way I like her." Swerve said.

"Well, I do like you. A lot." Peaches said. "First, for MISCrasyaboutfanfics, I accidentally wound up in the Transformers Animated dimension yesterday via a spacebridge and I happened to have your copy of The Allspark Almanac with me. And I ran into that universe's Optimus Prime and I got him and the rest of his team to autograph it for you for your present. Then Sari sent me back here with it, so here you go. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." the still in high school fan fiction author said, then let out a fan girl scream.

"The 2nd thing, Swerve, I don't know if you're going to like this or not but I really think that-" the orange Pretender stopped.

"Well, what is it?" Swerve asked.

"Well, I....I...I love you! For real, I'm not just saying that!" Peaches admitted.

"Okay." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "Airrazor and Vortex are waking up so I have to watch them and my youngest sister and I don't know if I can do that!"

"Pwincees fwog, Pwease?" Airrazor was asking.

"No, Up." Vortex argued.

"Do you mean the movie, Up?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh boy..." MISCrasyaboutfanfics sighed. "Next chapter is the last one that's Swerve's going to be in and my little sister CampRockfan4ever has now taken my youngest sister to take care of her so anyways, thanks for the reviews and I will update ASAP."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Okay, where's Peaches?" Arcee asked Barricade, thinking he had kidnapped the Pretender.

"She's in her human mode, in the bathroom crying her optics out because Swerve doesn't really love her." he replied.

"Well, she should just suck it up!" MISCrasyaboutfanfics stated. "Also, Swerve is getting checked out by Ratchet to see if the damage from the many years of inhaling dangerous fumes can be reversed. Anyways, first questions from Grindor and Jolt."

_Sideways: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My love life...... dead, before it could live "SOB"_

Grindor: Miss Crazy, if you;re having trouble with the sparklings, just tell them stories about killing Screamer and serving the glorious Megatron. That'll calm them down. Anyway, Barricade, if Megatron was about to kill you for something, what excuse would u use? And Swerve, just to let u know, I'm going to kill you. No offence.

Jolt: I have good news! Thanks to shcool not being a b**** anymore, the Grindor/Jolt questionnaire is coming back up!

Grindor: HOORAY!

"Well, I better get Peaches to come out of there-where are Vortex and Airrazor?" MISCrasyaboutfanfics asked.

"They're in the other room watching Beauty and the Beast." Arcee replied. "Why did you have to get them obsessed with Disney movies?"

"Well, it keeps them quiet." Barricade answered for the now adult human author, then answered the question. "I'd use the excuse that Starscream did it."

MISCrasyaboutfanfics sighed and read the next review from decepticreep.

_me grimlock say happy birth day thingy._

soundwave:grimlock :superior

GRIMLOCK SMASH!*bites soundwave*

frenzy:uh...

rumble:gain-way!

"Okay thanks." the human girl said. "Anyways, Peaches should get over herself in a few hours so don't worry..."

A few hours later...

Peaches had now calmed down and had trnasformed into her robot mode and used the wash racks to get herself clean for Sideways. "How do I look?" she asked the other Cybertronians.

"Not bad, Autobot." Barricade admitted grudgingly.

"Pwetty" was Airrazor's reply.

"Ugly."

"Vortex, be nice!" Arcee admonished her stepson. "Peaches, you look just fine now stop typing!"

A doorbell rang and the orange Pretender, filled with anxiety, opened the door...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Well, I've got some bad news, besides Peaches being in the medbay." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said.

"What's that?" Barricade asked.

"This chapter is the very last chapter of this fanfic, really, and I am not changing my mind again." the human girl replied.

"I was actually starting to enjoy doing this." Arcee admitted. "but I'd like to spend more time with Grindor,not just the weekends, thus why I don't mind your decision."

"Okay, let's answer these last and only questions from RzSpeeder." MISCrasyaboutfanfics stated.

_Miss crazy? May i have a permission to cometo your place? i want to meet airrazor and vortex, they sounds cool_

"Sorry, you'd have to go to Grindor's place; they are his sparklings, after all." the human fan fiction author said. "I was just babysitting them for a while."

"Well, finaly, I can get out of here!" Barricade shouted, then transformed into his vehicle mode. "I really think Peaches is stupid for wanting to fight Soundwave."

"We know that!" Arcee replied. "Anyways, I'm coming home Grindor! I've got a very, very long break and more time to spend with our family."

"So, remember, please do not send anymore questions." MISCrasyaboutfanfics said. "It's over! Finished! I'm going to see if I can write something else now..."

Author's note: As far as what my next stories will be about, well, it's going to be something you wouldn't expect many people to write as far as using Transformers to do unusual things go.


End file.
